


touch touch telephone

by Anonymous



Series: text fics are fun! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Texting, but it's there i guesssss, tbh, there's barely even 'angst'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Do conversations ever end? Sometimes they can stretch for years. How odd is that!(or, basically, more chatting. the drama never truly ends, especially when people are exploring new territories with their friends and lovers. nevertheless everything is okay in the end)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: text fics are fun! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204241
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	touch touch telephone

_ quackity added dweam,  sapdaddy ,  karllllll and  georgie to a groupchat. _

_ Groupchat was named we r popping off  _

georgie: i never should’ve said yes 

quackity: i love u too baby

dweam: wtf

kar llllll: yeah what the honk?!

kar llllll: why is my fiance cheating on me?!?!?!??!

quackity: honey don’t believe anything george says ily 

sapdaddy: what the FUCK

quackity: shhh don’t be jealous ily too

dweam: get away 

quackity: i mean i didn't know you were INTERESTED dream but…………

dweam: fuck off

quackity: make me

sapdaddy: that sounds a lot like flirting to be comfortable

sapdaddy: but we all know dream is a gogy simp so it doesn’t matter

dweam: I’M NOT

sapdaddy: can anyone ask beforehand adding us into gcs

quackity: this was actually george’s idea

georgie: not true

georgie: never call me gogy again

sapdaddy: okay gogster

sapdaddy: gorgeman

georgie: stop

sapdaddy: mwah 

georgie: i will kill you

georgie: that is a promise

sapdaddy: dream help me out here 

dweam: idk you called me a simp earlier

sapdaddy: not helping me is simp behaviour!

dweam: i won’t take slander from a person who calls himself “daddy” 

sapdaddy: …

  
  
  


_ sapdaddy changed their name to sapnap  _

  
  
  


quackity: WHAT THEFUCK WHAT THE FUCK 

georgie: it’s a new era

karlllll: o7 everybody 

dweam: o77

quackity: YOU. YOU DID THIS

quackity: you dweam woobified bastard i will take you down

dweam: there’s not a single day i don’t regret accepting tommy’s request to add you

quackity: how could you say that when i meet the love of my life there

quackity: BadBoyHalo 

sapnap: for a moment i thought you were going to say george

sapnap: i was making your funeral already

karllll: i was going to be the flower boy

georgie: isn’t that for weddings??

karlllll: that is a weak mentality 

dweam: quackity i’m behind you 

  
  
  


quackity: THIS FUCKER 

* * *

  
  


_ quackity to georgie _

  
  


quackity: please tell your boyfriend to give me my diamond pickaxe back

georgie: LMAOOOOOOOOO

quackity: DO NOT LAUGH AT ME DO NOT LAUGH AT ME 

georgie: you had this coming 

georgie: he did what he had to 

quackity: YOUA RE A CRUEL AND UNJUST MAN

quackity: I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!¡¡1¡1¡¡1

quackity: not in a minecraft roleplay in real life

quackity: i’m sure sapnap would help me

georgie: good luck with dream avenging my death 

quackity: FUCK YPU DUXK UPU

georgie: okay 

georgie: btw check your chests

quackity: … 

quackity: what

georgie: :) XD visited 

quackity: don’t bring your weird foreplay with your boyfriend into our dms 

georgie: nvm i’m burning your vegas down

quackity: NO

  
  
  
  


_ dweam to sapnap _

dweam: you know that it was a joke right?

dweam: your nickname was perfectly okay and i don’t want you feeling actually bad 

sapnap: god

sapnap: get off clingy

dweam: you’re so dumb!!!!!

sapnap: of course i know you’re kidding 

sapnap: we’re the bestest of friends

sapnap: but idk

sapnap: it felt weird to have it now

dweam: why tho

dweam: it’s been for like 3 months now

sapnap: uh

sapnap: quackity was in the group

dweam: quackity??????????????????

dweam: he has made more jokes about my mom than you

dweam: which is a record 

sapnap: haha

sapnap: no but

sapnap: idk it felt 

sapnap: weird

sapnap: like he’s 

sapnap: i dunno

sapnap: really cool 

dweam: oh my GOD

dweam: does little sappy nappy have a crush?????? is he a little in love???????????

sapnap: fuck off

dweam: OKAY GEEZ i’ll that that as a yes btw

sapnap: idc

dweam: wait you aren’t denying it

sapnap: he’s cute or smth

sapnap: and also really smart and funny 

dweam: dude you’re going to give me calvicies please stop

sapnap: NO YOU LSITEN BECAUSE I HAD TO STICK WITH YOU FOR OVER A YEAR

sapnap: LISTENING ABOUT GEORGE THIS AND GEORGE THAT

dweam: fair point

dweam: you’re right

sapnap: of course i am

dweam: but i’m kinda confused

dweam: weren’t you like, into karl??

sapnap: see this is where it gets weird af 

sapnap: because as i said

sapnap: i do like karl

sapnap: like a lot

sapnap: but i also like quackity

sapnap: like at the same time

dweam: oh so you’re poly 

sapnap: i’m waat

dweam: polyamorous!

sapnap: i’m not following

dweam: i can explain it better in call but

dweam: remember when i still wasn’t sure if i liked liked george and did a bunch of research about lgbt and in the end i said fuck it and decided to stay labeless

sapnap: yeahhh

dweam: well over that time i found this thing called polyamorous people who kinda just like two people and date the both of them and everyone is like consenting of it

dweam: and you can like date two or three people as long as everyone involved is okay with that and knows about the other people 

sapnap: uh i think i need to call i have a few questions

dweam: sure! 

dweam: let me know when you’re ready

dweam: i'm with you in this bro :) 

sapnap: thank you man :)

  
  


* * *

_ dweam to georgie _

  
  


dweam: hi ily 

george: hi 

dweam: can’t call as early today, i’m talking with sapnap 

george: oh okay 

georgie: is he like ok 

dweam: yeah we are just chatting about some stuff 

georgie: neat. tell him he’s stinky

dweam: i won’t do that

georgie: :[

dweam: i’ll consider it 

georgie: :]]

dweam: you’re stupidly adorable 

georgie: <3 

georgie: okay have fun with sapnap 

georgie: talk to you later then

dweam: i will! you too

dweam: love you!   
  


georgie: byeeeee

  
  
  


* * *

_ Technoblade to wimblur  _

Technoblade: I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t

wimblur: dude, i sent that text days ago, it’s okay 

wimblur: next time try to answer a little earlier, please?

wimblur: we were waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe. thank you for 10k hits! that's a very big number. i hope you guys enjoy this one. :)


End file.
